Hey Princess
by Anon-chan98
Summary: First, I bumped into him. Next thing I know, I went to the same school as him. "Hey princess, is it fated to meet you?" Idiot.
1. Hey Rin, nice to meet you

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid...EVER *tears rolling down***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **Hey Rin, nice to meet you**

_Hey princess,_

_It's coincidence to meet you_

**Rin's POV**

Chirp…..Chirp

"Hmm",

"Rin! Wake up! It's your first day in new school! Don't be late! ",

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing a bright light came from the window on my left side. I fully opened my eyes to get a better view on the clock besides my pillow.

'_7:25 a.m'_

I sit on my bed, rubbing my left eyes while letting out a yawn.

"Humm…. First day of school"

The sunshine radiating brightly when I looked out of the window. Birds chirping above the branches of the mango tree. I planted the tree like 5 years ago.

Ahhhh… What a wonderful day to start a new day in a new school.

…

If you hadn't noticed I'm sarcasm-ing, I guessing you didn't have enough auras to notice it.

Oh right! I forgot to tell you who am I .

My name is Kagamine Rin. Everyone call me as Rin. I am currently 15 ½ years old. That makes me a grade 10 student this year. I'm a total 15 on December 27th. I'm enrolling to my new school, Sapporo Aoi High School. I moved out since my father's death last year. I'm currently live with my mother on our own. My mother, Lenka, works hard for me and almost ignored herself.

Aside from that,

I'm a normal teenager, unlike the others, I prefer being a quiet and shy outside but if people start to know and close to me, I will open up and socialize. Like others, I HATE school and it is totally irritating me. But for my mother's sake, I study hard to get good marks in exam. My mother's current earnings can bear our living now, since she works as a CEO.

Enough with the introduction thing. I walk across my simple-but-pretty room to get a towel. My room is simple. It was painted in orange, my ultimate favorite color. There is a table with a computer on it at my left side while at my right; there is a bathroom, a closet and make-up desk. Soon after I grabbed the towel, I went straight to the bathroom.

After taking my breakfast, I put on my school shoes and started to walk out of the house.

"Bye honey! Be sure to make new friends, okay?" Lenka said before blowing a kiss to me.

"Bye mommy!" I waved at her and went to my bike.

It's feel lonely when there are no friends accompanying you to the school. Yeah, I miss my old friends. All of my friends went to the same school without me. Uwaaa~~ Why Dear Lord, why?

….

Ehem. Enough with the sentimental part. I grabbed my bike, putting my schoolbag in the front basket and started cycling to school.

The air in the morning is refreshing yet covered by coldness. I just hoped that everything will be okay today.

… Or not.

_**BAM!**_

"Ow!" I groaned in pain as I rubbed the back of my head, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Just now, I'd bumped to this black car. I bet that the car is expensive and new, seeing how shiny is that car. Then out of nowhere, I saw a golden-haired boy looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, young lady?" The boy spoked in soft and caring tone.

"Y-yeah, a little b-bit I g-guess" Stupid stuttering. Now now, how pink had I been?

"Let me help you"

"Whoa, whoa. No need to help me I can easily stand on my feet alone." To prove it, I quickly stand up, dusting out the dirt on my blue skirt. Just then, I sensed something….

**AWKWARD**

Sensing the atmosphere, I began running to my lying bike in front of the car. Not turning back, I started pedaling as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>Finally arrived to the school, I parked my bike at somewhere that I think safe. Then, I headed to the headmaster's office. But…. Where is it?<p>

With that, I asked a random guy with brown hair.

"The headmaster's office is on the second floor"

"Oh, thanks"

"No problem, babe" Then, he winked at me seductively. Ew…. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

**Note to self: Never meet that guy anymore.**

I stopped my tracks when I found the headmaster's office in front of me. Carefully, I knocked the door three times.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, revealing a long silver-haired woman. The woman smiled at me and says, "You must be the new student? Please come this way."

The woman leads me to a room where the headmaster, I assume, sitting while crossing his legs.

"Ah! You are the new student! Nice to meet you. I assume you must be Kagamine Rin, right?" I nodded before he continued" Then, this is your timetable. Your class is in 3-A. You may go for now."He handed me a piece of paper and allowing me to leave.

"Thank you."

I don't know how I did it, but I found the class. Suddenly, a man with dark brown hair spokes to me,

"You are the new student, Kagamine Rin. Please stand at the outside of the class for a while." With that, the man, who I think a teacher, walked in the class. Soon enough all the students stand up.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"You may sit now, class. Today, we have a new student. Please come in now." With that, I walked in the class, ignoring those weird stares at me.

"Wahh, she looks cute~."

"She looks awfully like Len"

"Yeah, the eyes, the hair, almost everything."

Kiyoteru-sensei spokes "Introduce yourself."

I began, "My name is Kagamine Rin. I moved here because of my father's death. I hope to make new friends at here. Pleased to meet you." I bowed, hearing people gossiping each other.

"Even her surname similar to Len."

"What a coincidence."

Ugh. Just who is this Len guy? Then, Kiyoteru-sensei pointing his thumb towards a seat beside the window.

"You may take the seat behind Miku-chan." The said girl raises her hand.

Sweet! I get to sit beside the window. Also, the place on the back. Just my luck! Soon, I sit on the chair. I then noticed the girl; Miku grinning at me.

"Hello, there! My name is Hatsune Miku. You may call me Miku, Miku-chan or anything. Nice to meet you, Rin-chan." She extended her arms towards me. I then shooked her hand, saying "Nice to meet you too, Miku-chan."

Out of nowhere, I heard the door opened, showing a blonde-haired g- WAIT! Didn't he the one that I bumped this morning?

"Len. You are late. Go to your seat now." Kiyoteru-sensei said while writing on the whiteboard.

Am I the only that noticed the squealing from the girls (even Miku)? Well, whatever. But soon as Len took his seat (which is on my left), I heard frowning from the girls.

Jealous much?

While writing the notes that Kiyoteru-sensei gave, I was disturbed by a crumpled paper landed on my head. Annoyed, I grabbed the paper harshly and uncrampled it.

_Hey, is it fate that we meet each other again? _

_What's your name, pretty? _

_-Len ;)_

I looked to my left to see Len winking at me. Is he some sort related to the brown-haired jerk that I met before?

When I looked at him again, I noticed how similar we look. Similar as twins, may I add. Creepy…

Then, I start replying the letter,

_The name is Kagamine Rin, not pretty._

_And we are NOT fated to meet each other, idiot._

_-Rin :p_

Finished, I throwed the paper to Len. He opened it and read. Soon, he grinned towards me with his charming smile.

…..

Did I say charming? I take that back. He then throwed back the crumpled paper carefully without teacher noticing.

_Cool. We have same surname._

_Are you some sort my long lost twin?_

_-Len_

Long lost twin? NEVER.

_No way am I related to you. _

_Anyway, I want to study. Stop bothering me._

_-Rin_

Len read it then write. AGAIN.

_,_

_Nice to meet you._

_-Len_

Then, I write down the notes.

* * *

><p>Along the day, I got a few new things;<p>

likes leeks – Yeah, when recess, she keeps chewing it. Eww

2. I got many friends – Some of them were Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko and Miki.

3. I had the same classes as Len – And of course, he sits beside me. Ughh...

4. Len is a 'Master of Flirt' – I always saw him flirting onto woman. At locker, in classroom even at gym. Not that I care.

5. I live a block from Len – When I walk home, surprisingly I saw Len besides me then walked to his BIG room. He sure rich…

6. Len's a pervert & has pervert friends – Two of them are Kaito & Backup. I saw them peeking in ladies' toilet.

7.** HOT** Len doesn't have any girlfriend – Didn't Len always flirting with woman yet still doesn't have any girlfriend? He shouldn't even deserve one….. Idiot. Miku told me the news anyway. Don't get any wrong idea, okay.

I wonder how the next day will be….


	2. Hey Rin, may I call you Princess?

This is chapter 2 of the story. Any mistakes, please point it out. Yeah, I'm not good in English since my first language is not English(Or it is . . .?) . Thanks for people who review for the first chapter. Enough babbling, enjoy!~

4/7 : Sorry , I forgot the disclaimer

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid . . . 'till I rich . *evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Hey Rin, may I call you 'Princess'?**

_Because,_

_You are a princess to me._

**Rin's POV**

The next day,

…

The guy sticks up with me.

0o0

"Hey! Hey! Rin! Wait for me!"

"Rin, do you want to eat with me together when lunch?"

Hey Rin let's walk together after school, okay?"

Hey Rin, can I hold your hands along the way to school?"

Still, I remained calm towards him.

"Whatever."

"I don't want to eat with you."

"Okay…..?"

NEVER."

Currently, we are now studying Math with Miss Sweet Ann. She is a transfer teacher from Australia and the only blond-haired teacher at here. But still, how come she can speak Japanese fluently? Even I cannot speak Japanese very well. Miss Ann is among the 'Most Sweetest Teacher' type. But… if you get on her nerves, the only thing you want to say is . . .

"**WAAAA!"**

Yep, she is obnoxiously scary when she is mad. In a short time, she will display her REAL face. And what I mean by REAL, it is really offensive. As a new student, I'm lucky that I never saw it face-to-face but since Miku told me yesterday, I began to freak out.

Last night, I had a nightmare. It was really eerie that I decided not to tell you.

At the moment, I'm messaging with Miku, since I'm not in the mood to day.

_From: M!KU-LUV-L33K5_

_To: P!YO-R!N_

_Hey! Do you know we will go camping next week? I'm sooo excited!_

_. . ._

_From: P!YO-R!N_

_To: M!KU-LUV-L33K5_

_Oh really? I'm looking forward to go._

"Miss Ann! Rin is using her phone!" A girl shouted. I twirled around and saw the most annoying face ever.

Neru.

Says the one who always STICKS UP with her phone.

"Is it true, Rin?" Miss Ann asked slowly, eyes looking at me disbelief. She started to walk forward.

"I-i…." I stammered, locking my gaze on the desk. I gulped remembering the nightmare. I just hope it will not gonna happen. Eventually, Miss Ann took the phone out of my firm hand. Damn….. She's so strong.

"Detention. After school." She said sternly, her eyes stared deeply towards me. And sharp. Lucky Miku she is not in the class….

"O-okay."

"Miss Ann! ~ May I accompany Rin along the detention? ~" A boy-voice asked. I hesitantly turned around, already knew who is the owner of the voice. Le is grinning at Miss Ann, glancing a bit at me with a wink. Err . . .

"Are you some sort of her servant or what?" Raising a brow, Miss Ann looking at Len curiously.

"Nope, but I will be her soon-to-be husband."

"WHAT?" I shouted at that idiot, punching him on the face 'till he fell on the floor.

I heard gasps from people but I didn't care. I just longing to smack him, kick him, shove him within the grave so badly.

"You will never be my soon-to-be husband! Never! In a whole life! Keep that on mind!"

I'm practically standing with my left leg on the chair while my right had pointing at him.

No one dare to speak. Even Miss Ann. The only sound that can be heard was my heavy breath. Then, it is a complete silence. I realized Len still had his head down and sitting on the floor. The shadow makes him looks. . . dark. I don't know the right word to describe it. Evil? Sad? Depressed? Gloomy? . . . Maybe gloomy.

Suddenly, he began to shake as he took a glance at my face. His eyes full with sorrowful expression. Is he sad?

Without words, he ran out of the class. I'd a feeling that this is my fault. I shouldn't have shouting on him. Soon, I realized I'd chase after him.

* * *

><p>There, he sits under the tree, hands covering his crying face. Such a crybaby. . .<p>

_**KRINGG!**_

It's already lunch and I still motionless. Can I go there and stop him from crying?

I dragged myself to the sakura tree. Closer, I heard sobs coming out from him. I thought sobbing was girly but I didn't expect for a guy to sobs . . . like that. Then, as I began to get closer, I spotted blood from his barely covered nose. I broke his nose? Okay, I'm really regretted for yelling at him . . .

Eventually, I made up to the tree in silent trace.

"H-hey, are y-you alright?" Of course not, you idiot. Seeing him crying already proving that he's not okay.

Len didn't answer instead he's whimpering, wiping out the tears that flowing down on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I mean, you suddenly came up with the 'husband' thing. Of course that I started freaking out, I punched you at the center at your face. Also, sorry for your bleeding nose . . .

"It's . . . okay. Seeing you cared about me makes my heart flutters and pounding again."

There's a bright light around him as he grinning widely, showing off his shiny and white teeth. Wonder if he polished them or something . . .

_**SMACK!**_

I smacked the back of his head. Truthfully, I care about him just that he's absolutely annoying right now.

Suddenly, I feel vibration in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a text message from Miku.

_From: M!KU-LUV-L33K5_

_To: P!YO-R!N_

_Rin. Where are you? I thought we are having lunchtime together._

Oh yeah. Damn it.

. . . .

_From: P!YO-R!N_

_To: M!KU-LUV-L33K5_

_Sorry. You can go eat with others. I'm busy._

Putting in the phone back to the pocket, I heard a grumbling sound beside me. I turned around and saw Len flushed in crimson red while putting a hand on his stomach.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid . . ." He muttered, blushing furiously.

"Don't you want to go to the canteen?" I asked.

"Urm . . okay."

We walked in silence. Along the journey, many people are enjoying their meals. Some of them are eating on the bench while others sitting on the ground. There a few girls that were glaring at me but I ignored them.

"Hey Rin."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any nicknames?"

"Umm . . . no?"

"Can I set nicknames for you?" He asked, glancing over me a bit.

"Nicknames?" I asked back, totally confused.

"It's getting bored calling you Rin over and over. What about . . . Rinny?"

No."

"Honey?"

"Eww"

"Sweetie?"

"You are sucks." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"How about princess?"

"Why are you choosing stupid nicknames?" I sighed, annoyed with the idiot.

"Then it's settled! Princess is your new nickname!" He said, patting me at the back.

"Princess? It sounds so lame."

"Because, you are a princess to me_._" Len explained and holding my chin upwards.

"Bleughh." I pushed his hands and stomped to the canteen.


	3. Hey Princess, I want your number!

**A/N: This is the chapter 3 . I spent most of my schooltime just to finish this(Apparently, I'm not writing it at home. Sometimes). I wanted to post this on last Tuesday but since I got so many homework, I ended up posted it today. Yeah, so enjoy. And, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: OWN! /slap/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hey Princess, I want your number!<strong>

_ Because,_

_ I want to stay touch with you._

**Rin's POV**

Do you know how annoying if girls shrilling and surrounded around the guy besides you?

TOTALLY ANNOYING.

I closed my, blocking every voices and continued walking to the office. Apparently, Len has a bleeding nose from my over-powered punch and I thought it was okay since he ate lunch without pain. But when we are on our walk to the class, he started groaning in pain. That's where it starts . . .

"Oh my! Len-sama, why your nose is bleeding?"

"Poor Len-kun, suffering from such pain."

"Who made your nose bleeding, Len-sama? I promised I will beat him if I ever found the culprit!"

Apparently, miss, the culprit that you thought a man, is actually a girl.

And that is me.

The fangirls glared at me abruptly. Ups. . Have I thought it out loud?

Then, the 'Neru' girl walked forward to me, "So, you the one that made Len-sama hurt, right?" She cocked a brow, bending down so her eyes match my eyes' level, "Well, you better be careful next time or I'll rip off your throat and wrench you muscles painfully." I gulped not because I'm scared but her breath is smelly. Yikes . . .

"Don't worry, ladies." The girls turned to Len. "I'm okay. Someday, she will pay for it." He smirked and holds my wrist tightly.

Pay?

"Idiot, what do you meant by 'pay' just now?" I asked, pulling my wrist out of Len's grasp. He just beams at me while covering his bleeding nose and continued walking.

We eventually reached the office. Then, we were greeted by a nurse.

"Hello. What makes you come here?" A woman with long black hair tied into ponytail asked. Clad in a white uniform, the nurse smiled and held a file onto her chest.

"My friend here had a bleeding nose for some reasons." I explained, bringing Len to the corner of a bed.

"Humm, this may take a while. Maybe you can come and pick him up later." The nurse said, observing Len's bleeding nose.

"Okay, miss . . ." I trailed off. She didn't even wear a tag name, how am I supposed to call her then?

"Please call me Yumi."

"Thank you, Yumi." I went out to the office and headed towards the music room.

Out of nowhere, I saw a dazed Miku looking around in each class. I, being curious, touched her shoulder a bit, making Miku slightly squeaked. She turned around and sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's you, Rin. I thought it was a moron who wants to chase me."

"Is that the reason why you checking around in each class?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Oh . . . no. Actually, I'm searching for my wallet. It had been missing since lunch. I thought I put it under my desk but I doubt it." Miku sighed.

"Do you want me to find it with you?" Concerned, I offered her my help.

"Oh really? Thanks, but maybe not now. The class is starting and I don't want you to get any trouble. Anyway, where's Len? Didn't he always clinging besides you?"

"Nahh . . . He's in the office, considering that he had a bleeding nose." I shrugged.

"Oooh. Poor him." Miku replied, understanding the situation.

* * *

><p>"Can someone volunteer to play the piano today? How about you, Rin?"<p>

"Huh?" I startled. Although I can play piano at home, I'm not used playing it while people watching. I hesitantly stand up, ducked my head as I began walking to the piano.

"Today, please play 'Anti-Dichlorobenzene'" The teacher, Kagane-sensei instructed.

It seems easy.

First, I began to play it in slow pace then, I play the piano carefully without losing any notes. Soon, I stopped playing and stand up from the seat.

"You are really great in playing piano. It's a pleasure to hear it from you. Amazing." Kagane-sensei complimented me. Then, I heard a few claps from the students.

"Thank you." I bowed down and rushed towards my seat.

"You are amazing, Rin." Miku said to me.

"Hehehe . . . " I nervously laughed, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DING!<strong>_

"Alright, class. Don't forget to finish your homework." The teacher warned before walked out of the classroom.

"Man, Minami-sensei gave too much homework. How am I suppose to finish it in just one night?" Miku sighed, complaining about the homework. It's true that Minami-sensei gave too much Science homework and it's impossible to finish it in one night. But, maybe at least I need to try. Who knows I can finish it in just 10 minutes?

. . . .

That's truly a LIE.

"Bye Miku! I need to pick up Len at the office!"

"Okay!"

I took my bag, slinging it to my right shoulder and headed towards the office. My pace stopped when I saw a couple of students staring at the bulletin board. One of them is Gumi. I walked up to her; she is focusing on a paper.

"Hey Gumi!" I greeted, making her head turned to me.

"Oh, hey Rin!" She waved.

"What are you doing at here? Is there any announcement?"

"Yeah, the meeting for each club will be held tomorrow after school. There's a list of clubs that we can join. Wanna take a look?"

"Oh sure!"

_List of clubs:_

_1. Art club: Shion Kaito_

_2. Science club: Kamui Gackupo_

_3. Sports club: Sakine Meiko_

_4. Math club: Nekomura Iroha_

_5. Music club: Megurine Luka_

"So, which one do you choose?" Gumi asked. Hurmm, every club is appealing and fit with me.

"I think I'll make up later. I need to pick up someone right now." I said, waving my hand at Gumi.

As I reached the office, I saw Len texting on his phone. I wonder who he is texting with. .

"Hey princess! You are here!" Len said with a big grin on his face.

"Of course I'm here. Didn't I promise to pick you up?"

"So then let's go home!" He said, grabbing my left hand. Truthfully, his hand is warm and I don't want to let it go but . . Being the stubborn I am,

"Don't touch me."

Yeah, I glared at him and pulled my hand away.

Is that tsundere?

"Aren't my hands felt warm to you? I'd try hard to iron it."

WTF! He ironed his own hands?

. . . . That must be a joke.

"You ironed . . . your own hands?"

"Yeah, it gets red sometimes so, I-"

_**SLAP!**_

"Do you know how stupid you are, ironing your own fine hands?" I grabbed his left hand, examining it. How red . . "Next time, don't do it again." I warned him.

"O-okay." Len stuttered, rubbing the back of his head while smiling sheepishly at me. As I started to walk again, I felt something weird. . . It looks like . .

I AM HOLDING LEN'S HAND.

What the mother of oranges . .

Not turning around, I quickly removed my grasp from him. I knew the fact that Len is smirking at me now.

"So, my princess secretly enjoyed holding my hands, hmm?"

I just wanna die now./shot/

Ignoring Len, I quicken my pace and headed to my house.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

Serves you right.

* * *

><p>"Why . . . are you . . . so . . . fast?" Len panted, wiping out the sweat from his forehead as he bent over to catch breath.<p>

"Who told you to teased me just now?" I huffed. We are now in front of my house.

Before I can grab my keys, Len asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I replied.

He suddenly knelt down, pulling something from his pocket.

.GOD.

Is he . .

PROPOSING?

Nahh. . No way he will. We are TOO YOUNG to married.

But as I saw his serious look, my heart began to tell that it was true.

My body started to tremble and my legs are currently shaking right now.

"Princess,"

"Y-yes?" I startled.

"Can I, " He began to open his grasp hand, revealing the content.

I closed my eyes, didn't even dare to peek-a-boo at the content.

"-have your number?"

I opened my eyes quickly and saw what I didn't suspect.

'He just asks for my number. The thing that he pulled just now is his handphone.'

I remained silent for a while.

. . . . Did he HAVE to kneel down just to ask my number?

"Ughh . . No need to know mine." I sighed.

"B-but I want to stay touch with you, day and night." Len urged.

Day and night? I'd love if he hadn't talk to me for a day.

But . . Looking at his pleading-puppy eyes which-I-hate-just-for-your-information, who knows I could be defeated by THAT.

"Fine. Give me your phone." Len handed me his phone with a beam.

"There. Satisfied?"

"It's not 'Rin'. It's 'Princess'. Didn't you remember your own nickname?" He changed my name on his contact. Is it really that necessary?

I facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hurmm , need to start asking some questions . .**

**Question** :_ Which club will Rin join?_

**Let's say ... 7 reviews and I'll update?/shot/**_  
><em>


	4. Author's Note

This is not a chapter actually. This is more like Author's Note. It's not that I don't want to update. It's just that I've been busy with school and mid-year exam. I also got an invitation to go to a party. So, yeah. . . . Anyway, I'm not gonna update weekly for now. Hmm .. So, for the next chapter, I need OCs(which is one of the reason I hadn't update yet). You can state :

Name

Gender

Age

Hobby

Characteristic

Any other informations I didn't mention here you may add. You can also submit your favourite Vocaloid that I didn't put yet. Once finished, I'll post it ASAP.

Yawn,

-Anon-chan98


	5. Hey Princess, I'm sick

**A/N: Some OCs appeared in this chapter. Others will be on the next chapter. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid(except in Sims-bleghh-). **

**Credits:**

**Sunny -by- Reinette-cat**

**Momo Jones -by- Miabia100**

**Yukie Minami -by- LiEl0098**

**Miharu Michiko -by- Hiquravoca**

**Akasaka Miura -by- Mimeee**

* * *

><p><em> Just a day,<em>

_ And I already miss you._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V.<strong>

_Delete 59 messages?_

**Yes**

_Clear all delivery reports?_

**Yes**

It just a one night and my credit left 0%. And of course, the culprit is Len. I wonder why he still hasn't come up yet.

A sudden vibration occurred from my pocket. Sighing, I pulled it out to only expect it was from Len. Only this time . . .

_From: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_To: P!Y0-R!N_

_Dear Princess Rin (Oh my. You are from a royal family!),_

_Today, Len is as sick as a dog after he ate a mouldy banana last night. He currently in the hospital for treatment. I took note that you are his best friend from the amount of the messages you sent. And that's why, I need you to inform to the teacher about Len's absence today. And also, can you send the homework right after school? I will give you the address if you want._

_Sincerely,_

_Len's beloved mom._

Ah! Len didn't come today. How enchanting. . Though I need to reply this first . . .

_From: P!Y0-R!N_

_To: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_Dear Len's mother(I'm not from a royal family. Your son set up the nickname only.),_

_Len is not coming today? Well, I pray hoping him to get better soon. Of course, I'll inform about Len's absence later. No need to give the address though, mine is a block from your house._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rin_

Glancing at my watch, it is written "_7:50 a.m." _I slow my pace, observing other conversation along the journey.

"Do you know there will be some transfer students coming here? I heard there are more than 5." A blonde-haired girl with dark blue eyes spoke.

"Wahh. . How many boys there, Sunny?" A girl with light purple hair and glowing gold eyes asked, interested with the topic.

"All that you seem to care is boys. Ughh .. What had gotten into you, Momo?" Other girl spoke. She seems annoyed with the topic, though.

"Rumors saying there will be 2 but I expected more than that." Sunny said.

"Whatever. I will stick up with Len-sama, the one and only."

"Who even ask about that?"

"Calm down, Yukie." One of the girls said, which I think her name is Miharu Michiko, whom can plays piano expertly.

"Hey, what are you eavesdropping at?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just observing the tiles. That's all." Bizarre looks appears on their face. I smiled sheepishly as I walk forward, completely away from them. It seems that there will be transfer students coming here. I just hope I can stick up with them . .

Eventually, I met the classroom, small but swarmed with students. The situation seems loud so there must be no teacher yet. I walked in to the classroom as I closed the front door. I saw some girls are talking, or better I emphasized, 'gossiping'. Others rather finishing their homework or reading book. One of them is Miku. Sitting on my seat, I shooked her shoulder, since I'm behind her. Miku turned around, an immediate awareness light her eyes. "Oh, it's you Rin. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering what kind of book you are reading. It is thick." Miku closed her book and showing the front cover to me.

"Oh! This is 'Prisoner'. I bought it yesterday, since the summary is pretty interesting to me. It's about a boy who is one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful girl who appeared on the other side of the barbed-wire fence one day. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter, which is folded in a paper plane and sending it over the fence, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. 'Paper Plane' is the sequel and I bought too but I left it in home. It's even thicker than this.' Miku explained swiftly. Me, not catching some of her words, only nodded as a sign 'I understand'.

The cover shows a boy wearing a shirt and a half trousers, which had a severe tore on it. He lifted a paper plane, smiled with joy. I noticed he had some bruises either on his face or his legs. I can't determine the colour of his hair and eyes though, seeing that it is in sepia colour.

"Do you want to read it?"

"Mehh . . some other time maybe." I'm practically not in the mood right now.

"What are you bewildering at?" I snapped out when Miku asked me.

"None."

Miku seems unsatisfied with my answer but she just shrugged it off.

"Where's Len?"

"He didn't come today. He's sick." I told her. She thought a bit.

"Sick? He's rarely si-" Miku was interrupted by Zatsune's sudden appearance.

"Guys! The transfer students are coming right away! They're by the gateway now!" She shouted in joy. All of stared at her, amusement appear in their eyes. Well, at least not me. I just gazed at Len's desk for a while. Maybe not a while. I suppose others already out to meet the students. Nothing to do, I followed their tracks.

On the way, my phone buzzing in my pocket. I reached for it and went to the inbox.

_From: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_To: P!Y0-R!N_

_Hello princess. What are you doing?_

__Ugh. This moron.

_From: P!Y0-R!N_

_To: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_Wasting my time looking at the new students. Im not in the mood. Dont bother._

__Sending, I continued walking. Looking at the window, I saw the sky started to dark-ing. Maybe it will rain somehow. . Just a few seconds and I felt a sudden vibration again.

_From: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_To: P!Y0-R!N_

_Buuuuuuuuuuutttt, I miss you!_

...

_From: P!Y0-R!N_

_To: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_Please moron, if you hadn't eaten that banana, you might get to go to school today. _

...

_From: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_To: P!Y0-R!N_

_You're right. It's my own fault too. Hey, why don't you come visit me after school?_

__Visit? Yeah, right.

_From: P!Y0-R!N_

_To: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_Well, I have nothing to do. Fine._

__...

_From: D!$a$T3R-!D!0T_

_To: P!Y0-R!N_

_I'll be waiting for you my princess. ;). Now, I need to keep myself in the bathroom for a while. Bye_

__I facepalmed.

Nonetheless, I walked slowly, hands on both side.

It hadn't been a smooth walk eventually. In fact, I bumped to a girl- who I recognized she is one of my classmates. She stunned on the floor(the fact that she had collapse just now), gazing on the cold tiles. Her books fragmented on the ground as I bent down to pick them. I glanced at her. Pale yet fair skin, black hair fall on both of her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyes so I can't see the colour of her eyes.

After picking the books, I extended my hands towards her-who had eyes on the floor. She dazed for a while before lifting her head and reluctantly grabs my hand. Standing up, she took her books away from me and bowed.

"S-sorry!" She exclaimed, sweats formed on her forehead.

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about."

"O-okay Rin." How ca- Ohh right. We are in the same class. Fiddling the hem of the skirt, she observed the hall's surroundings. Curious, I followed her gaze towards any that she look. Even with my eagle eyes watching her, she still ignoring me and continued searching for something all over the place. I waved a hand in front of her, hoping to catch her attention, and it did. "Y-yes? Oh sorry I was looking for Len. Isn't he always around you? Where is he now?" She cocked a brow. Why did she care about Len? Are those two friends?

"Now, he is in the hospital. His mother texted me telling that he eat a bad-quality banana. What's wrong...?"I trailed off, recall I hadn't knowing her name at this time.

"Call me Miura." How ashamed. Even she- the one that I dont know a thing about, know my name whilst I'm not.

"What's wrong with that, Miura? Why are you searching for him?"

"There's nothing actually. Anyway, where are you going now? Isn't the class starting?"

"I'm heading towards the gateway. The transfer students are coming and none were in the class now.' I explained to her.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I would just stay in the class now. Bye." She waved at me. Me, waving at her back continued walking.

I considered her as my new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate to ask reviews even though I'd done it in Chapter 3. But I will not ask for it this time. Feel free to leave a review or continue scrolling for other fanfics. Nevertheless, I will be busy around May for two weeks by the reason I have a mid-year exam. Now, I only had a week to sudy 16 subjects(It's hard if you learn too much languages). Thank God it just a mid-year exam if not I will store myself in my room by myselt, not touching any single things but books and pencil. I probably will update in the end of May or so on. For the question I had ask in Chater 3 , I will revealed the answer in next chapter.**

**Non-existent girl can't sleep,**

**Anon-chan98**


End file.
